


Thankful for You

by cjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Stiles Stilinski, Declarations Of Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, laura sucks at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura burns the turkey, Derek goes to a bakery, and Stiles invites them all over for Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for You

“Fuck shit fucking hell,” Laura said pulling the burning turkey from the oven as Derek laughed over his semi-mashed potatoes. Laura ran over to open the window and frantically tried to air out the kitchen to beat the fire alarm. Derek had halted in mashing potatoes so he could turn off the oven and take a look at the damage. Luckily most of the burnt crust of turkey was consigned to the single-use tin-foil roasting pan, leaving his oven still usable.

“Remind me again why I always make the turkey?” Laura sighed exasperatedly, rubbing at her forehead.

“Because one day you’ll get it right and be so proud as to have actually made a turkey,” Derek responded, turning back to mashing. “We’ll still have the potatoes, stuffing, green beans, and gravy.”

“Except we wont!  Because gravy needs turkey juice and we have no turkey juice,” Laura’s entire body sagged with self-disappointment.

“I hear blackened gravy is coming back into style,” Cora joked from where she was preparing the stuffing.  Derek smiled as that seemed to help break Laura’s internal self-deprecation. 

“Here,” Derek said, handing Laura the potato masher, “I could use a break, my arms are getting sore.”  Laura raised an eyebrow at him, but took the masher anyway. “I think I’m going to head out to the store.”

“You don’t have to, Derek.  There’s plenty here for us to eat!” Cora argued.

“But he has to pick up the pie anyway, so he may as well stop by the market and see if they have any last minute turkey options. Even chicken would do at this point,” Laura said while violently stabbing at the potatoes.

Derek grabbed his coat and keys, kissed his sisters goodbye, and told Laura to take it easy on the potatoes as he closed the door behind him, missing her response. 

 

He went to the bakery first, knowing that it was closing at 1:00 for Thanksgiving and it was already 12:00.  He walked in and was assaulted with the smell of freshly baked goods and cinnamon.  Derek was the only customer in the shop.  He approached the un-manned counter and rang the bell and waited.  “Hey Derek!” Stiles called, coming out of the kitchen to the counter.  “I was wondering when I’d see you today.  What took you so long?”

“To be honest, I was waiting until Laura burnt the turkey so that I wouldn’t have to go out twice,” Derek joked, though he wasn’t exactly lying.

“Haha, yeah.  She does every year,” Stiles responded.  “Anyway, what would you like today?”

“An apple and pumpkin pie if you still have them?” Derek asked.

“Shit, dude, sorry.  I ran out about an hour ago.  I still have some cookies and a couple scones…?”

“No worries! I guess a couple of cookies will be great—“

“Or, uh, you could—if you wanted that is, I have, well, my dad and I and Scott and his mom—well we have Thanksgiving together every year, but this year Scott and his mom are celebrating with his fiancée and so it’s just my dad and I and—what I’m trying to say is if you wanted to join us? Laura and Cora too, of course! It’s just, we have a huge turkey.  And pie! So much pie!”

“Um… I don’t know.  I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“You wouldn’t be.  Like at all,” Stiles said seriously.  “Please. My dad would be over the moon with excitement to have family over for Thanksgiving again,” Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled.

“Family, huh?” he laughed out.  He could see his cheeks he was smiling so hard.

“I mean, not that—I don’t want to assume—but yeah. I mean we’ve only been dating a couple of months but I think it’s—I, well,” Stiles stumbled over his words, blushing before looking at Derek and declaring, “Family.  Yeah.”

“Good.  I think of you as family too.”  The smile that lit up Stiles’ face was as gorgeous as the one when Derek had first asked him out.  He drew the other in for a quick kiss.  “But we will be bringing mashed potatoes, stuffing, and green beans.”

“Sounds great.  We’ll have twice as many potatoes as normal, but the more the merrier, yeah?” Stiles sighed, eyes slightly glazed over.  “Be at my dad’s at 4:30?”

“We’ll be there,” Derek responded.

When he got back home empty handed, Laura and Cora gave him confused looks.  “They were out of pie and I told Stiles we burnt the turkey so he invited us over to join his and the Sheriff’s.  What do you guys think?”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Laura said, a kind smile on her face.  The one that never failed to remind Derek of their mother.  “He’s such a nice young man, so thoughtful.”

“Please, like you didn’t purposefully declare turkey duty this morning on the hopes that we’d get invited,” Cora said jokingly.

“Why I’d never!” Laura exclaimed with just enough hesitation that Derek began to wonder.  “Anyway, you told them we’d be bringing at least some food, yeah?”

“Yeah, they’ll be expecting the beans, stuffing, and potatoes,” Derek told them.

“About the potatoes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote it in a day so it's un-betad so if you find any errors just tell me. Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwhowhatwhenwhereandwhynot.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)! (I'm trying to get this to link, if you know how to and wouldn't mind telling me that'd be awesome! But for now it's whowhatwhenwhereandwhynot.tumblr.com.) 


End file.
